GaLu Week 2018
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting this backup. & days of GaLu (GajeelxLucy) and a bonus day 8. This year is the year a secret ongoing story hidden amongst the one-shots will end. And all chapters will be posted up as a Story standing alone! (Mature for Language)
1. Glitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Frowning, she looked at the dripping mess, wrinkling her nose at the smell it was emanating. She really, really didn't want to climb up there and mess with the damn things. But hey, it got her a few thousand jewels off her rent if she did it. A sorta win-win right? Grunting her unamusement, Lucy quickly scaled the double ladder and climbed up onto the roof of her building. Shimming along the edge until she could get to the nearest putrid smelling aluminum drain.

As she shifted so she was half sitting half lying, rather awkwardly, Lucy wanted to vomit. The smell was now ten times as bad as it had been. Flinching and subtly keeping her magic flowing to her keys, making sure that the gates could not be forced open. Lucy pulled the elbow length rubber gloves on and reached into the squalor that was the gutters of her building. Looking as ill as she felt at the squelching sound the goo made.

Slowly and with great care, she scooped it all out and put it into the bucket beside her. Once it was filled to just below the 3/4 mark, Lucy scooted back, pulling it along, just to lower it to the ground by the ladder. This was going to be her routine for the whole day. And knowing it was going to get hot and humid today, as August was almost over, the smell would only get worse. Sighing, Lucy quickly made her way down the ladder only to pause as she saw Gajeel standing there, looking at the bucket.

It had her tilting her head to the side as he crouched down, face scrunched up as if he had shit shoved up his nose. Which she was sure was almost a perfect description. In the next moment, she watched as he plunged his hand into the muck. The shock had her jaw dropping as she watched him fish around before pulling his now filthy hand back out. In it, she saw something glint dully. As he shook it hard enough to cause the much to fly off what he was now holding, as a pleased smile curled his lips.

"You know taking a picture would last longer bubbles," he stated as his red eyes stayed on the small little glints.

"Uh... what are you doing?" she asked.

It was then that he looked at her, a smile on his face. Lifting his hand up and opening it, she saw small little-oxidized pieces of aluminum that had a faint white sheen to them.

"Well, it is a rarely known fact, but Aluminum degrades and stuff. Oxidizes and around here near the canal, it can get a minor amount of salt on it. The only problem was that stuff smell horrid," he said as he took a small bottle of water out of his cargo pants and sprinkled it on the little pieces of metal.

From there she watched as he popped them into his mouth, humming in delight. Giving her an idea. She'd be doing all the work, but she'd be helping a guildmate who seemed to have a peculiar snack preference.

"So, want more of those?" she asked.

At the lift of his pierced eyebrow, she continued, "I will lower the bucket down, you uh... scoop those out to your heart's content and empty the bucket, so I don't have to waste precious time climbing up and down the ladder."

The way he looked thoughtful, had Lucy hoping he would agree. When he nodded his head, she jumped up and down, before saying thanks to him and practically running back up the ladder. This would make cleaning her gutters that much easier. She was happy for her weird and wonderful guildmates at times like this.


	2. Internal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was definitely not what he had expected, nope not at all. He was pissed as fuck as he slapped the side of the computer monitor. He hated when he got the damned messages about system updates and maintenance. Hell, he shouldn't be getting this shit, he helped fucking design the damned game. Not that he'd be telling any of his fucked up friends. They'd laugh to know that he was a nerd. Though programming had been a hobby because his first love was metal working hands down.

Sighing as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling, he looked over to his bed, where his rather large black cat Pantherlily was curled up and sleeping. the damn maine coon hogged over half of the single wide. And he was not about to pick a fight with the fifty-pound beast so he could curl up and sulk. Nope, he learned that lesson the hard way. While friendly, loyal and often affectionate, you didn't fuck with the bastard while he slept.

Pushing his computer chair away from the desk, he decided to leave his room to forage for food. His roommate always made extra, so there were always tons of leftovers. Then again when you had a bottomless pit for a stepbrother who was part pyro, you made sure that you had stuff on hand. Gajeel smiled as he recalled answering the ad for a roommate. It had said that whoever got the spot would have to deal with an obnoxious family member who smelled of smoke all the time.

When he had shown up and a pink haired, olive-eyed guy jerked the door open, Gajeel had an odd sense of deja vu. It took a minute as the bastard gave him a toothy grin, to recall who this little fucktard was. It was his old high school buddy. A part of the gang he used to run with back in those days. Then he was hugged and being drug into the damn apartment. A part of him wanting to leave and say fuck it with a bucket of rusty nails, because he didn't want to room with Natsu Dragneel.

Only to be stopped when a blond blur came out of nowhere and kicked Natsu across the living room easily. Giving him an interesting view up the short skirt to a pair of pink lace panties. He could appreciate but wondered just how Natsu got so lucky getting a hottie like this. Only to have the blond apologize before introducing herself as Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel. He'd thought that she was his wife before Natsu whined calling her his sister. Finally giving him the reason for how the Ad was worded.

From there it had been a cakewalk of sorts. Moving in, getting to know the fastidious blond, who was more OCD about shit than himself. But the internal affairs and dynamics of how shit worked, yeah that got awkward. He thought living with a beautiful, busty blond, who was absolutely clueless about how gorgeous she was would be easy. Nope, somewhere along the way he had developed feelings for the snarky woman, who was an aspiring writer. Making him act like a stupid horny teenage boy just entering puberty.

"Hey, there stranger."

Whipping around Gajeel stared at the object of his inner thoughts. She was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. Wearing nothing but an overlarge off the shoulder cream sweater. He'd seen it a few times, but he'd never paid attention to it. So, squinting his eyes as he saw the logo knitted into the fabric, Gajeel felt as if a mac truck just ran through his mind. The logo was for Fairy Tail, an acclaimed international gaming company. And they didn't let anyone but their employees were their symbol. Hell, he did the programming for a few of their games on the side.

"Earth to Gajeel? What's wrong?"

At her words, he came back to himself and pointed at her sweater. Watching as she looked down and back up, blinking her eyes at him in confusion. Not quite sure what he was getting at.

"Damn it juggs, how did you get away with wearing that shirt? They are very picky about not letting non-employees wear their symbol," he blurted out, realizing a moment later as her eyes narrowed that he had called her a thing she hated.

He had come to realize in the last year or two of living with her, she was very self-conscious about her bust and waist. Often trying to hide them, because she thought she was fat. He told her it was all in her head, that she had an amazing hourglass figure and should be very pleased with it. Other women could only dream to have that figure.

"Is there a problem I freelance writing storylines for their little games?" she hissed at him.

Quickly he raised his hands and shook his head. Then spinning on the ball of one foot ran into his room. Where he literally pulled the blanket from his bed, earning a loud annoyed growl from his cat as he hit the ground, Gajeel grabbed his own sweater, white with a black Fairy Tail symbol. Then running back out into the living room he tossed the thing to Lucy. Who opened it still looking pissed before she quirked an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief.

"I just did the programming for their newest game, Tales of the Fae," he said, shrugging.

The way he saw her thoughts pass through her eyes, the internal monologuing she had to be doing was impressive. The girl was insanely smart before she squealed and he found his arms wrapping around her because she jumped him. Not that he was going to complain.

"You... what parts did you design? I love the scenery!" she said getting all excited and wiggling against him.

Laughing Gajeel tried to put her on the ground, only to have her long toned legs wrapped around his waist. Groaning he knew he was caught. This was not the first time this had happened, so he knew what to do to save himself from her feeling his natural reaction. Sat on the couch and got ready to go into a lengthy explanation about what he did for the game. Proud that she loved his graphics and programming for them.


	3. Cellular

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

There were so many things wrong with this. And neither of them could really start to list it all. Of course, they both knew who to blame for this shitfest. Oh yea, they both knew as they tried to coordinate their movements. A not so easy feat considering their predicament.

"Hell bunny girl, I wanted to be closer to you, but this... this is a bit much?" Gajeel asked.

Groaning aloud, Lucy raised her hand, nope his, to their split face. Trying to rationalize how to make this work until it was fixed. Their body had become merged on a half-assed cellular level. All thanks to one LAMY Demon scientist extraordinaire. The damn demon was supposed to be 'reformed' and that was why they'd joined Fairy Tail. Zeref had literally taken their 'curses' from them. Replacing it with a type of magic that was similar. But that didn't account for warped as fucked personalities that demanded to experiment on their guildmates.

Once more Lucy tried to raise her hand, only to have Gajeel's lift at her mental command. Slowly her brain or half of it shifted through the database she had stored up there. Hearing a soft gasp from Gajeel as she felt his shock. Not caring for the moment as she stopped on the section on human anatomy, more specifically the brain and how it functioned. Recalling the exact book she needed she once more shifted until it popped up.

"That is both awesome and creepy as fuck you know that?" Gajeels said, his voice coming from their shared throat.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy read really quickly what she needed to know. The right side of the brain controlled the left side of the body and vice versa. Meaning Left logic and Right creative thinking. Knowing that Gajeel had access to her thoughts and ditto for her, she frowned. Lamy was passed out on her workbench. A delightful idea flickered through her head as she felt half of their body shiver and want to get away from her.

"That is totally messed up Bunny girl. Just how the fuck did you.. you know don't even answer that," Gajeel mumbled. "But it sounds like a good plan."

Cackling, Lucy gave him silent commands as she was unable to speak as her side of the brain didn't allow that function. So, after a few tries, their lopsided merged body shambled like the living dead to the sleeping former demon. While she heard Gajeel chuckle at the images she was producing as they reached their unsuspecting victim. Ready to dish out as close as they could what the damned bunny eared woman had done to them.


	4. Personal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail of its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It wasn't a question of whether the topic was off limits or not. She was usually very open about this stuff. But she enjoyed the anonymity of keeping stuff to herself. And knew that feeling was shared as well. Though it was a girls night and they promised each other a Hen's night. Bare all and hold nothing back. Lucy tilted her head to the side and licked her bottom lip as she lifted the bottle of Jose Cuervo to her lips and took a long pull from it. Feeling the stares of all her friends as she did so.

This shit had her feeling like prey in a room full of predators. And getting out without being harmed was not an option. So, lowering the bottle, Lucy looked at each and every one of them, holding their gazes for no less than ten seconds each. Making sure that they knew not to take this outside of this little spatial room that Minerva had opened for them. Since the last time, the boys had somehow snuck in, destroying their fun. The beating they all received was well worth it.

"No, I am not a virgin. And yes, the person who took it... I am still seeing them," she said, pouting.

The wide looks of shock had her cackling like a mad woman, as the bottle of Tequila was taken from her hand. Shaking her head as she watched Levy empty it in a few strong pullses. Erza had a glazed look to her eyes, though her mouth was working, not words seemed to want to spill from it. Cana looked impressed, Yukino, Minerva, Mirajane, and Evergreen were just staring at her like she now had two heads, while Kagura smirked knowingly.

"Who... who besmirched your honor..." Erza finally got out.

This had Lucy blinking owlishly, as she looked at her friend who was rather red-faced. The other women just burst out laughing at what she said.

"No one Erza. It isn't besmirching if you do it willingly. And I will keep him a secret at his request," Lucy mused. Realizing that Gajeel like being private and she respected it and would keep this personal.


	5. Attacker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He was scared, running through the woods. He hated fucking horror movies and now he was living a real-life one. And the sad part, he knew his magic was not going to save his ass this time. Nope. Not. At. All! And he hated it. But he just had to complete this damn thing. Get to the edge of the woods and if things went right the magic should dispel. He had no idea who was chasing him, but the mage had to be a shapeshifter. His attacker looked different each time.

Panic flooding his system as he stumbled over a raised root. He gasped, pulling in a large lung full of air as he flailed, staying up right. Pain now lancing up his damn leg, telling him he injured it. This was bullshit in his mind. This was supposed to be an easy B class Mission and no, him and bunny girl had to stumble upon a rather large Dark Guild Network the likes they'd not seen since before Tartaros. Oh yeah, this was bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit.

Flinching and biting back a cry of pain as something jumped out at him causing his ankle to go weak and cave. Hitting the ground and rolling, Gajeel forced himself up. The attacks were coming more and more frequent. Meaning he was nearing the edge of the damn trees. He wanted to get out, grab Lucy and beat the shit outta the damn mages that put him in this damn magical trap.

Again he had to dodge another incoming attack, this time it was a tall creature that swung a large weapon at him. A hair's breadth from where he'd been the ground was cleaved in two. The tree behind him toppled as the creature vanished into the darkness. Whimpering, Gajeel forced his body to obey and stood up. Exhaustion, pure physical exhaustion washed over him as he started off hobbling, picking up the pace. Forcing the pain to the back of his mind as he ran towards the light of the stars breaking through the trees. It was the proof he needed, as the night air was hissing as something, another monster, fired projectiles at him.

"Fuck it..." he muttered as he threw up his arm and turned it into a tower shield that covered his full body.

A loud roar tore through the air, freezing his blood in his veins. Gajeel felt fear, pure in the very essence lock his body in place. He knew that sound, it was of a large beast in the feline family. Swallowing, he turned, shifting his arm back and took off at a full run. The sound of heavy paws hitting the floor of the forest, getting closer had Gajeel sweating and panting. His heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest.

Hissing as his foot caught another raised root, Gajeel let that pain turn to anger. Fueling his magic as he turned both arms into swords, elongated them and sliced them in a fanning arc. The sound of cracking invading his senses as he kept going forward. Slicing more trees down. Because if he knew he would not make the edge on his own, so he'd bring the damn thing to him. There had been nothing in the rules of that the asinine mage had set.

Grinning, like a deranged lunatic, he had the last of the trees falling and he could feel the clean air rush across his face. Not stopping as he cleared the debris, the sound of the beast behind him stopping didn't mean he could. Gajeel had only one thought, get the bastard who inflicted this shit on him and save Lucy. He had thought the mission would be easy for the two of them. To give her some confidence in her damn skills.

Stumbling Gajeel saw the mage look shocked as the barrier next to him flickered with Lucy in the middle, knocked out cold. Giving a roar, he went from being hunted to the hunter. Prey before him, Gajeel became the attacker, the mage was going down and hard.


	6. Chameleon

**Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

A slow grin spread over her face as she watched from the deck of the ship. It had been well over six months since she had been absconded with. And in that time, Lucy had learned quite a bit about those that she traveled with. But they still only knew what she wanted them to know. Yukino had helped get her back to full health and muscle mass. And while she was grateful, Lucy was beyond fucking pissed off. She looked like one thing but was totally another thing given the right incentive.

And down on the dock was a man that she couldn't ever mistake. She knew him from faded wanted pictures in the police station, description from both Gajeel, and those on the ship. Oh, she knew who Metalicana was... the bane of her existence and focus of her wrath once she was able to let it loose. Until then, she acted like the polite, sweet, heiress they all believed her to be. Which wasn't hard to wear a mask she had to wear her whole life before Gajeel. And the people were simpletons to believe what she showed them.

Hell, she had taken the time to find a way to get a message to her friends. Friends that knew where she was and could track her easily. This son of a bitch took her soon to be husband from her. And she'd make sure he paid for it. One thing Lucy knew was how creative she was. Research for her books was a must. Oh, the interesting ways she had learned to torture and slowly kill a person for her horror and murder mysteries. It brought a smile to her face, recalling Gajeel having read a rough draft of the book that made her a ton of money under a pen name. Her father would never let her publish a book, ever, under her given name. It was beneath her.

When Rogue and Sting walked down, Yukino coming to stand by her, Lucy smiled at the silver-haired woman. Giving a small nod she let Yukino lead her down the ramp to the dock. Where she got a good look at Metalicana up close and personal. It gave her a small bit of pleasure to see that Gajeel was most definitely a younger mini version of him. Meaning he'd be hella hot as an old man.

"Rogue, why the hell did you not kill her? What the fuck is this prissy little whore doing here?" Metalicana bellowed.

Narrowing her eyes a bit, Lucy kept her hand in the pocket of the sweater jacket Yukino had loaned her. Fingering the small impromptu device she had made. First, mistake was underestimating her. Second, leaving her alone in a medical bay with open access to all the supplies. Third, trusting her and not patting her ass down to make sure she didn't have anything that could be considered a weapon. She was fearless, nothing to lose on this gambit. Since this walking pile of polish metal dicks killed the only person that would ever complete her.

Blinking slowly as she watched the overgrown man-child in leather and metal push Rogue out of the way. Lucy smiled as she narrowed her eyes as he stalked up to her. If he thought towering over her would intimidate her, he had another thing coming. Also, she didn't like that he called her a whore. Deliberately she let her eyes slide down his person and back up, as he stared at her. Then without batting an eye, she walked around him doing the same thing, aware of how quiet the dock had gotten. Once behind him, she appraised what she was seeing as she liked it. And on a whim, she smacked his ass earning a shocked hiss from the man. Then came to stand before him, nose to his chest.

"Damn, if Gajeel was still alive I would have a lot to look forward to. Especially with an ass like that," she quipped.

Her eyes never left his red ones, which were wide. Deciding this was the perfect time to act, she drew her hand from the pocket. And jabbed the needle end of her impromptu weapon into the femoral artery in his leg. Having no need to guess. All those medical text that Wendy had let her read made it so each. While she smiled at him. Letting the tubing drop she lifted up the plunger. Showing it to all of them.

"Go ahead, attack me you senile bag of soured goat piss. I will die and so will you. I just have to depress this plunger and send a multitude of air bubbles directly into your femoral artery," she hissed at him. "And I am sure I do not have to tell you that means death... Not when it is one of your favorite methods of disposing of someone. Since it looks like a natural death."

Yes, she had taken her time to get information during those long six months. Learned her prey well, thank you Laxus and Natsu. And from the way the man just stared at her, she had his full attention. He was seeing her for what she really was, a Chameleon. A creature that could change it appears to blend into its surroundings. Her pretty little face hid a wonderfully cruel dark side. That was the side that Gajeel had seen while all bloody and ready to kill her. She had taken the gun and pointed it at her chest. Demanding her kill her if he could.

There had been no fear of death in her eyes that day. When he hadn't done it, she just tsked at him and called him a coward. Only to have that same man show up in her life three years later as a cop and her 'personal' bodyguard. That had caused explosions that had quickly turned to amazing sex. Though he was her second partner, she was determined to make him her last. Willing to give up her life for him if that was what he wanted. He made her come alive, accepted that darkness in her. Though she was truly a kind, caring, forgiving person.

"You are fucking nuts lady," Metalicana addressed her.

His voice was a bit deeper than Gajeels and made her shiver slightly. But it didn't assuage her rage at all. His death and hers meant that she could join her soulmate in the after life. And get rid of a real idiot.

"You have no idea just how fucking nuts. I tried to warn you," A very familiar voice said from behind the man.

Blinking, her face flushing darkly in desire. Lucy thought that she was dreaming as a groan came from the man before her.

"I suggest that you come to stop her from killing me brat," Metalicana said.

It was silent, her brain fighting with her heart. It would hurt too much if this was just a bad dream. And the moment a rough, calloused hand encased her smaller one, Lucy pulled herself from her internal debate to see red eyes that she knew, loved looking down at her proudly. Jerking her hand back and from his, pulling the needle from Metalicana's leg by sheer force, Lucy drew her other arm back, curling her hand into a fist. Swinging it forward and low, she caught the love of her life just below the navel. His eyes going wide as pain-glazed them.

"I cried... I wanted to die you mother fucking prick. Do you know the kind of pain I went through Gajeel Marvin Refox," she hissed, ready to punch him lower this time when her hand was caught by his as he steadied himself.

Tears formed and spilled over. She was sure she didn't have anymore. But here they were and fuck did those little bastard burn. She was happy and angry all at the same time, her body shaking as she threw her head forward and into his chest. Forcing Gajeel to let her go and stumble back, bumping into his father.

"LET ME GET THIS THROUGH NOT JUST YOUR HEAD, BUT THIS ASS SUCKING LITTLE PISS ANT WHO SPAWNED YOU," she bellowed like a true dragoness, "IF ANYONE TRIES TO TAKE YOU FROM ME, I won't JUST STOP AT MURDER. I WILL USE EVERYTHING IN MY POWER VIA CONNECTIONS TO TAKE THEM DOWN AND BURN THE WORLD AROUND THEM. NOW KISS ME YOU SEXY S.O.B."

The smile she got as he pulled her body flush against his, before he bent his head, slanting his lips over hers. A soft rumbling purr came from deep in her chest as her hands shot up and tangled into his long hair. Causing her to feel very wet at her core. She was happy it was back.

"I approve... you'd better ring her boy, she is a keeper. Just like your mother...giving death threats and meaning it," Metalicana quipped, only to laugh when Lucy freed one hand and flipped him the bird.


	7. Grill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He was swaying his hips to the song, a guilty pleasure listening to a mock country song like Cotton Eye Joe. He flipped the meat on the grill. He didn't want it to be too cooked, not his preference, but hey when you mate demanded a certain cut of meat charred to iron, who are you to deny. She was almost seven months, showing really well. Then again, Gajeel let his eyes slide to the old bar-b-que grill and smiled. It had helped him seal the deal in more than one way.

Grinning as he recalled the fond memory of inviting Lucy over for a BBQ, the grill not wanting to light as she sat there drinking beer after beer. Giggling and making snarky comments about his ineptitude. So, he challenged her to lite the damn thing. And she tried and well, while the grill didn't get lit, something else did. He had growled as something primal in him took over. The way she had looked at him with her wide honey-colored eyes as he loomed over her.

He just went with it and smacked her ass, which was showing from her skirt hiking up. The gunmetal gray thong she wore shining in the late summer day sun. Her little yelp was not one of pains, no he knew the sound of pleasure, as it mixed with the sudden smell of her arousal. He knew he grinned at her, as he palmed her firm ass and pressed himself against her. Receiving a small wiggle of said fine ass.

From there that poor grill was no longer fit for using to cook. And it had left marks in Lucy's forearms, thighs, and ass. Not that she had complained except for the char marks... Of course, that had led to hot sex in the shower where he bit her. That had pissed her, him marking her without consent, but she said he better be appreciative she didn't lucy kick his ass because she loved him. Yeah, that old Coleman was his favorite memento.

"Is that meat done yet? Baby is hungry," he heard Lucy purr from behind him.

Smiling widely as he flipped his piece of meat again, only to poke hers testing it, he shook his head no. Looking at her he saw a feral gleam in her eyes. Lighting them up. Groaning he turned back to the grill, shifting a bit away but still keeping it in arms reach to cook the meat.

"Than do not mind me keeping myself occupied," she purred again.

Next thing he knew his head was thrown back as he moaned. Yeah, Gajeel loved to Grill, his bunny gave it a whole new meaning as she took all of him down her throat. And her being pregnant only increased that vast and voracious sex drive further.


	8. (Special) Pedigree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He wheeled himself to the edge of the balcony, wanting a look at the lawn down below. His faded red eyes crinkling at the edges at the site that met his gaze. It filled him with happiness and contentment. He had never thought to feel like this and safe at the same time. But he was counting himself lucky at that moment and had been since that day on the docks almost twenty years ago. Best and second scariest day of his life.

It was not often that anything could scare him. No, he had been the biggest, baddest underworld crime lord for years. The last time he'd been scared was when one of his many mistresses had shown up out of nowhere and thrust Rogue into his arms with his wife standing right beside him at a weapon auction. Yeah, he feared for his balls. Gajeel had only been about five at the time and was ecstatic to have a baby. And after a while, his wife had accepted the runt.

Now, thanks to his beautiful, brilliant, and totally busty daughter in law, Metalicana was head of an international criminal organization that used the modern industry as a front and raked in the dough. She had taken him out of what she called the stone age and modernized his empire. He feared her reactions having watched her one day do a 'lucy' kick to Sting and send the poor bastard no through just one wall but five. He knew she was creative and smart from how he'd met her and she had made a device to pump air into his veins. And had accurately shoved a ten gauge needle directly into his femoral artery without having really looked.

Though, he would claim until his last breath she got lucky after shocking him. The woman had balls that put some of the toughest men he knew and worked with over the years to shame. She'd just smacked his ass, complimenting it and insulting him in one breath. The woman was a saint and forgiving, but her memory was like elephants, she never forgot a damn thing.

"You ready for your Eighty-sixth birthday pops?"

Laughing aloud at the question, because the object of his thoughts asked it. He wheeled himself back and turned enough to look at her. Even in her forties, she was gorgeous. Elegant in a classic way. And hell, her figure was still full after six kids with his son. The last three though almost claimed her life. Triplets, yeah he should have mentioned it ran in both his and Gajeel's mom's family. She about castrated him after the fact.

"Yes, daughter, I am ready. Will you push me to the lawn? I want to spend it with my family and grandbabies," he said.

"Okay. It is your birthday, I guess I can spoil you for just the day, old man," Lucy said.

He smiled up at her, glad that she had come into his son's life. When he passed he didn't have to worry about his empire, no this vivacious woman was all that he would need to know it was in good hands. Her pedigree was 100% bonafide crazy with a touch of mild insanity. Reaching up he patted her hand as she wheeled him to the lift that would take them to the lawn, feeling his heartbeat a little slower in his chest.

"I thank you for your gracious concession, my dear star," Metalicana said as the lift whirred to life, taking them down.

Her soft laugh as she massaged his shoulder, was all he needed. His son was watching her like a hawk, tracking their movements. As well as his youngest, who refused to marry as there would never be another woman like Lucy. And he had to agree, though he'd found his own in their mother.

_**THE END! **_

(this is the last of the story I have been telling for GaLu week since 2015. I intend to go through and grab the others and make a straight up GaLu story itself out of those one-shots. I am thankful for all those who have read my works. And more so, to those who took the time to review. This is for you all, and my lovelies, Leoslady4ever, DragonsHost, GemNika, Littleprincessnana, Paname, and the newest on this list, MadSoullessQueen. Girls who support me and keep me writing and improving constantly.)


End file.
